


Gone

by Reader Inserts (Bulletproof_love)



Series: Goodnight Sweetheart [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Caretaking, Caring, Comfort/Angst, Death, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Reader%20Inserts
Summary: Sonny comforts Rafael.





	Gone

The doors to the emergency room were thrown open as Rafael raced through the corridors of the hospital, the sound of his expensive Italian shoes resounding on the tiles. His heart was hammering in his chest, he could just about hear it over the sound of the blood pumping in his ears. His mouth was dry, his chest aching as he erupted through another set of double doors before he came face to face with your partner and closest friend.

    He took one look at Sonny’s anguished features and he knew…

    “Sonny…” he heard the pleading edge in his own tone as Sonny simply shut shook his head.

    His world crumbled. For a moment Rafael found himself unable to breathe, it was as if his air supply had been completely cut off and all he could see was darkness twinging at the edges of his vision. He felt his knees buckle, felt Sonny’s arm grasp him around the waist supporting him as the taller man guided him towards the bank of empty seats.

    He collapsed into them, his head in his hands as the agony ripped at his insides, tearing him apart piece by piece. Hot salty tears leaked from his eyes, he could feel them trailing down his cheeks as he struggled to block out the barrage of crippling emotions that threatened to suffocate him.

    "I’m sorry Raf.“ He could feel the sorrow that emitted from Sonny, it was in the way his voice cracked as he shuddered trying to suck in breath after harrowing breath.

Rafael’s chest heaved, the noise that left his mouth was inhuman as that grief overwhelmed him, dragging him under and drowning him with it’s relentlessness.

You were gone and there was nothing on this earth that could bring you back.


End file.
